User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 34 - My Heart Is Broken
Main Plot: Megan Megan: Well I'm out the play. Regina: Yeah Agnes recovered. Megan: Gross. Why is Cullen dating that? (Cullen and Kristen walk happily down the hall) Regina: I kmow Traitor. Megan: Wanna hang? Regina: Just us? Megan: Please! It's like everyone has ditched us for losers! Regina: Ok. Well I'm not busy this Friday. Megan: Yay! Opening Sub Plot: Payson (Outside as people are running track) Althea: Hey. Payson: How's Andrew? Althea: Well he's still at home. Payson: Ahhh. Althea: I can't believe what I thought what was just some hook up to piss her parents off her parents, Kristen's actually dating that guy. Payson: Well Kristen is the least of my problems. Althea: Didn't you like her? Besides what's up your parents? Payson: Yes. Althea: Good luck with them. Payson: Thanks? Althea: Whatves. Third Plot: Autumn (At Autumn's) Althea: Hey. Autumn: Hey Althy. Krissy. Althea: What up with the hood? (Autumn reveals her pink hilights) Althea: Sweet! Autumn: I know right? Kristen: So can't wait for next year. Autumn: Yeah same. Althea: Not me. Autumn: I agree. Althea: What's wrong? Autumn: Nothing. Kristen: Well let us know what's up later. Autumn: Ok I will. Main Plot: Megan (At Megan's on Friday) Agnes: Whoa. Never thought you'd be into online chatting. Megan: No duh. Regina: Ooh seems like someone's got a boyfriend. Who is this guy? Megan: I think his name is Travis. Regina: Travis? Megan: Yeah why? Regina: I almost got raped by a guy named Travis. Megan: Relax Gina, it's probs a different guy. Almost everyone has the same name. Kyra:She's right. Regina: Well I forbid you to talk to him. Megan: You can't tell me what to do or who to talk to! Especially in my own damn house! You're just jealous I have a boyfriend! Agnes: Yeah we gotta go. (Agnes and Kyra leave) Megan: I suggest you outta do the same Regina. Regina: I'm just looking out for you. Megan: Get out! Sub Plot: Payson (At Payson's) Nathan: Your parents got a nice place. Payson: Yeah yeah. Nathan: No really. (Nathan and Payson turn around after hearing a door close) Mrs Wallace: Hi Payson. Nathan. Payson: Oh hey mom. Nathan: Hi. Mrs Wallace: Thinking about moving in? Payson: What? Mrs Wallace: Yeah. Think about it. Third Plot: Autumn (At Autumn's) Althea: Hey. Got your text. Autumn: Glad you made it. Althea: What's wrong? Autumn: Guess. Althea: Moving? Pregnant? Someone in your family died? You and Nathan broke up? Autumn: No, no, no and no. It's next year. I hate it and I hate the damn school. Althea: Almost everyone does. Autumn: But you don't get it. Althea: Why cause I've only been there one year? I'm out ok? Autumn: Says the girl who cut and almost committed suicide. (Althea leaves crying, Autumn lays on her bed crying) Main Plot: Megan (On Monday in the computer lab) Megan: Hey. Regina: Thought you weren't talking to me. Megan: Fuck that. I'm sorry. You were trying to protect me. Regina: Well thanks. From my experience I gotta look out for my best friend. (Regina hugs Megan) Regina: Hey. Come over my place? Megan: Yeah but I'm staying after if that's cool. Regina: Ok. (Regina leaves and Megan goes to a chatroom with Travis) Megan: After school eh? When? (Megan gets a reply) Megan: Tomorrow? Bitchin. Sub Plot: Payson (At JavaStar) Payson: I'm not doing it. Nathan: Why not? Payson: They're my parents! You know their past. Nathan: At least they wanna talk to you. And want you to give them another chance. I live with neither of my parents at this moment. Payson: I'd rather have your parents than my own. They got arrested for drugs! Nathan: Do you really? My dad pounded for about my whole life! Call me when you get your head out of douchebaggery land. (Nathan leaves) Third Plot: Autumn (At Autumn's) Nathan: Hey babe. Autumn: Nathan. Nathan: You been boozing? Autumn: Yeah. People suck. Nathan: Join the club and pass me some alcohol. (Autumn hands Nathan a liquor bottle and the 2 get drunk) Nathan: Payson is reluctant to trust his parents again. Autumn: He is so wrong. I was pissed at Althea. I tell her I'm not ready for next year and she has a freak attack. Hypocrite. Nathan: We all hate Van Buren. Except a few other individuals. Autumn: Yeah true. Nathan: Make up with her. You 2 are best friends, don't throw it away over something stupid. Autumn: You're right. Ok. (Nathan and Autumn make out then take off their shirts) Nathan: Wow. Autumn: You are so yummy. (Nathan and Autumn continue making out) Main Plot: Megan (The next day as Megan leaves the mall) Megan: Travis! (Megan gets in the car with him and they start kissing) Travis: You're even prettier in person. Megan: Ooh thank you. (Travis touches Megan's knee) Megan: Whoa, slow your roll. What the hell are you doing?! Travis: I thought you wanted to-- Megan: Get off of me you creep! (Moon gets out of her car and hears screaming and banging and rushes over and kicks the car window and Megan escapes from the window) Megan: Thank you! Moon: Calling the police. (Moon gets out her cellphone and dials 911) Sub Plot: Payson (At Payosn's parent's) Payson: Hey. Mr Wallace: You're sure on giving us another chance. Payson: Very sure. Mrs Wallace: Welcome home Payson. (Payson hugs his parents) Third Plot: Autumn (The next day at school) Autumn: Althea! Hey. Althea: Hi. I'm sorry I should've been more considerate. Autumn: No I'm sorry. I'm a bad friend. Bringing up your almost suicide attempt was uncalled for. Althea: Best emo girl friends again? Autumn: Sure besides. I gotta tell you that I had sex with Nathan. Althea: No way. Autumn: Yeah. Althea: Wow. Main Plot: Megan (After school Megan walks over to Moon texting somebody) Megan: Hey Moon. Moon: Oh hi Megan. Aren't you embarrassed to be seen with moi? Megan: No. I wanted to say thank you again for saving my life and wanna apologize for the bad things I've said to, about you and did to you. Moon: No hard feelings. You only live once and you only graduate once. Megan: Friends? Moon: Ehh what the hell? Even if your friends and my friends don't like eachother let's screw that. (Moon and Megan hug eachother) Category:Blog posts